1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lateral pipe lining material that serves as a lining of a lateral pipe that branches from a main pipe, and a lateral pipe lining method that uses such.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A pipe lining method is known that, when a pipeline such as a sewer pipe buried underground has deteriorated, repairs the pipeline by lining its inner circumferential surface without digging up the pipeline.
Namely, the abovementioned pipe lining method is able to line the inner circumferential surface of the pipeline by: using fluid pressure to insert, while everting, a pipe lining material inside a pipeline, wherein the pipe lining material is made of a flexible tubular resin absorbing material impregnated with a setting resin and whose outer circumferential surface is coated with a highly air-tight film; pressing the pipe lining material against the pipeline inner circumferential surface; and, while maintaining that state, curing the setting resin impregnated in the pipe lining material by means such as heating the pipe lining material.
Incidentally, the abovementioned method can also be applied to a lateral pipe that branches from a main pipe, and FIG. 8 shows such an example.
FIG. 8 is a cross sectional view that shows a conventional lateral pipe lining method, wherein a setting nozzle 115 is supported by a working robot 112 introduced inside a main pipe 130, a pressure bag 113 for eversion is attached to the setting nozzle 115, and a flange 103 formed on one end of a lateral pipe lining material 101 installed inside the pressure bag 113 is folded on the outer side, and set onto the setting nozzle 115.
The setting nozzle 115 is then moved upward by driving the working robot 112, and the flange 103 of the lateral pipe lining material 101 set thereon is brought into tight contact with the lateral pipe opening part circumferential edge of the main pipe 130, as shown in the figure. Compressed air is then supplied into the pressure bag 113 via an air hose 124 by, for example, driving a compressor (not shown). This causes the lateral pipe lining material 101 to receive the pressure of the compressed air and to be successively inserted from the main pipe 130 into the lateral pipe 131 toward the ground level (upper direction) while being everted.
When the eversion and insertion of the lateral pipe lining material 101 into the lateral pipe 131 is completed across its entire length, as shown in the figure, the lateral pipe lining material 101 is kept to be pressed against the inner circumferential surface of the lateral pipe 131 by an arbitrary method, and the thermosetting resin impregnated in the lateral pipe lining material 101 is cured by heating, and the like. The inner circumferential surface of the lateral pipe 131 is thus lined and repaired by the cured lateral pipe lining material 101.
When the curing of the lateral pipe lining material 101 is finished, the everted end portion of the lateral pipe lining material 101 protruding from a box 131a open to the ground level is cut off, and the working robot 112 is removed from the main pipe 130 along with the pressure bag 113, thereby completing the sequence of the lateral pipe lining work.
Nonetheless, depending on the circumstances of the aboveground surroundings where the box 131a is installed, there are cases where it may not necessarily be possible to perform the work of cutting off the everted end portion protruding from the box 131a of the lateral pipe lining material 101. In such a case, there is a problem in that the abovementioned construction method cannot be applied, as is, to the lateral pipe 131.
Therefore, to solve this problem, a construction method that does not require the work of cutting off the everted end of the lateral pipe lining material on the aboveground side has been proposed in Japanese Published Patent Application No. 1996-164560, wherein a peel off tube is bonded to the outer circumference of the tubular resin absorbing material in the vicinity of the flange, the setting resin impregnated in the lateral pipe lining material is cured, and the peel off tube is then peeled off and removed.
Nevertheless, with a conventional lateral pipe lining material to which a peel off tube is bonded, that peel off tube is attached only to one end part of the lateral pipe lining material, which does not achieve a sufficient effect. In addition, because the peel off tube is rigidly attached to the lateral pipe lining material, there are problems such as the lateral pipe lining being partially damaged by the peeling.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a lateral pipe lining material and a lateral pipe lining method that enables lining of a lateral pipe up to an arbitrary pipeline length, regardless of the aboveground circumstances.